Wakka
}= - Journal = }} Wakka is 'n klein karakter in die Kingdom Hearts-reeks en is oorspronklik van Final Fantasy X. Hy is een van die inwoners wat in Eilande van die lot woon en is deel van 'n trio wat Selphie en Tidus insluit. Wakka is vyftien jaar oud aan die begin van Kingdom Hearts en Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Verskyning Wakka is een van die grootste kinders op die Eilande van die lot en hy het 'n sterk liggaam. Sy vel is bruinerig, sy oë is bruin en sy oranje hare is bedek met 'n blou doek. Hy dra 'n ligte geel tank top met swart voering en wit veters, getik met groen en geel kraletjies, en sakige geel broek wat halfpad onder sy onderbene afslaan, elke been met 'n groot grys "X" -vormige band met blou punte. Hy dra ook groen sandale, blou polsbandjies op elke pols, en klein oorringe. Hy dra dikwels 'n wit-en-blou gekleurde bal, wat hy as 'n oefenwapen gebruik. Storie ''Kingdom Hearts Wakka is 'n inwoner van die eilande van die lot en 'n vriend van Sora, Kairi en Riku. Hy spandeer baie tyd saam met Tidus en Selphie en vir albei is dit soosof hy hulle grootbroer is. Hy en Tidus het hul nuuskierigheid oor die geheime plek uitgespreek en gedink om dit te verken. Soos Selphie en Tidus, verskyn Wakka in Sora se duik na die hart op die Eilande van die lot gebied. Sy vraag, "Wat wil jy uit die lewe hê?"'Noot': Sora kan antwoord met óf A) om seldsame toerisme-aantreklikhede te sien, B) om my horisonte te verbreed, of C) sterk te wees. help ook om die nivellerings-tempo regdeur die res van die spel te bepaal. Later kan hy op die Eilande van die lot geveg word; As hy, Tidus en Selphie almal verslaan is, kan Sora al drie hulle gelyktydig veg. Dit is onbekend wat met hom gebeur nadat die Eilande van die lot vernietig is, alhoewel hy weer verskyn wanneer die wêrelde herstel word ná die nederlaag van Ansem, Seeker van die duisternis deur Sora. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories 'N geheue-gebaseerde weergawe van Wakka verskyn in die ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories in die Eilande van die lot simulasie in die Kasteel van vergetelheid. 'N geruime tyd na die nederlaag van Marluxia word die regte Wakka getoon met Selphie en Tidus op 'n strand terwyl Kairi die Klein Eiland uitkyk. ''Kingdom Hearts II Wakka maak geen verskyning in ''Kingdom Hearts II nie. Hy en Tidus word kortliks deur Selphie genoem, wat beskryf word as "toegedraai in hul balspeletjie". ''Kingdom Hearts coded Wakka maak sy derde verskyning in ''Kingdom Hearts coded, hierdie keer as 'n data-weergawe van homself, wat op die data-weergawe van die Eilande van die lot verskyn, saam met Tidus en Selphie. Hy en Tidus verken die geheimsinnige blokke wat oor die eilande verskyn het. Hy verskyn op die Eilande van die lot en praat met Data-Sora. Hy wil hê dat Data-Sora een van die blokke moet ondersoek. Vaardighede :Hoofartikel: Tidus, Selphie en Wakka (Baas) Op die Eilande van die lot oefen hy vechtkunsten met Sora en gebruik sy bal as 'n gooiende wapen. As Sora daarin slaag om een van Wakka se aanvalle in hierdie stryd te stop of blokkeer deur die bal terug na hom te slaan, kry hy 'n tegniese punt. As Wakka in die lug spring en die bal by Sora gooi, en Sora suksesvol blokke, kry hy twee tegniese punte. Na die verslaan van Tidus, Selphie en Wakka as individue, kan Sora op dieselfde tyd teen hulle almal veg. Galery File:Wakka KH.png|Wakka soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts File:Wakka KHREC.png|Wakka in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Oorsprong In Final Fantasy X is Wakka 'n hoofkarakter en 'n 23-jarige professionele Blitzball speler. Hy is die eerste persoon wat Tidus ontmoet nadat die jongman in die wêreld van Spira spoel en hom aan sy Blitzball-span werf. Dwarsdeur die spel vorm Wakka 'n noue broerlike verhouding met Tidus, wat hom help om die tradisies en lore van hierdie nuwe wêreld te navigeer en te glo dat hy geestesongesteld is ná sy kontak met Sin. Wakka gebruik blitzballs as sy wapens in die stryd vir langdurige aanvalle te maak, wat hom 'n nuttige vegter teen vlieënde vyande maak. Wakka behou sy stryd houding in Kingdom Hearts, en sy aanvalle lyk op sy basiese aanval en sy Status Reels Overdrive van sy oorspronklike spel. Selphie se kommentaar op Wakka's en Tidus se balwedstryd in Kingdom Hearts II is 'n verwysing na Blitzball. Trivia *Oorspronklik was Wakka nie bedoel om in Kingdom Hearts te wees nie; sy rol was veronderstel om gevul te word deur Irvine Kinneas van Final Fantasy VIII. *Wakka se karaktermodel word hergebruik en met 'n nuwe palet vir 'n minderjarige karakter. Hierdie karakter kan slegs in Agrabah gesien word nadat jy die storie as een van die vele nie-speelbare karakters wat die winkels bestuur, skoon gemaak het, maar nie weer in volgende besoeke verskyn nie, aangesien die Heartless weer verskyn sodra die speler verlaat en terugkom. *Wakka is die enigste Final Fantasy karakter van die Eilande van die lot of Twilight Town om dieselfde wapen as sy oorspronklike inkarnasie te gebruik, al is dit met geringe variasies. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels